


A Human Resource Problem by igrockspock [Podfic]

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin), Sam (ViolentCherryBlossomMagic), sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/Sam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Kylo Ren captures General Organa. It does not turn out as planned. [Podfic for PodficPolygons2018. 9min 36sec. Fic chosen by sisi_rambles, recorded by Gondlin, edited by Sam.]





	A Human Resource Problem by igrockspock [Podfic]

**Story:**  [A Human Resource Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647369)

 **Author:**  [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock)

 **Chosen by:**  [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)

 **Read by:**  [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin)

 **Edited by:**  [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentCherryBlossomMagic/pseuds/Sam)

 **Length:**  9 minutes, 36 seconds

[Link](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/l66pu43b82/A_Human_Resource_Problem_by_igrockspock_Podfic_.mp3)


End file.
